


We Got Married International - Johnny and Kun

by jhengchie



Series: WGM - International [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Soloist!Kun, We Got Married AU, idol!johnny, limitless is an idol group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: We got Married International - Johnny and KunJohnkun (Johnny and Kun)Prompt: We got married International edition with Johnny as the member of the popular KPOP idol group Limitless and Kun is the beloved Chinese soloist (by @peachtoneau / @peachfreezy)Italics are spoken in Mandarin, Bold ones are in English.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: WGM - International [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	We Got Married International - Johnny and Kun

_Breaking: We Got Married International Revealed the newest addition to their line up: Johnny and Kun_

_After the success of the first season that featured couples Kpop superstar Taeyong and Japanese soccer player Nakamoto Yuta, and soloist Rose and Choreographer Lisa, WGMI is proud to announce that Kpop idol from group Limitless Johnny is going to be paired up with the beloved Chinese soloist Kun._

Johnny looked at his manager with a raised brow as he was handed the contract for the new season of We got married.

“You’re Bi Johnny.” his manager said matter of factly.

“i know that I am bi, I had dating scandals with both Irene and Sehun hyung.” Johnny replied then sighed. “Really? We got married?” Johnny asked and his manager nodded.

“Yeah it worked for Taeyong.” His manager replied and Johnny gave him a look of disgust because his leader was in fact whipped for his on screen husband and they ended up going steady after the program. ‘Look, Kun is a sweetheart and the show is just a show, you don’t need to fall in love with Kun.” He insisted and Johnny sighed even more.

“Shut the front door why is johnny hyung getting married to Kun? Why not me?” Ten, another member of Limitless, barged into the office making their manager sigh and rub his temple.

“Excuse me? Not you! It should be me!” Doyoung, another group mate, glared at Ten.

“We don’t want to scare Kun and knowing both of you, he’ll take the next flight back to China once he meets you!” Their manager deadpanned making Johnny laugh.

“What is so great about Kun in the first place?” Johnny asked and both Ten and Doyoung snapped their heads towards Johnny and glared at him.

“Excuse me? You don’t know how great Kun is?” Ten was taken aback.

“He’s the single most perfect soloist and his voice is just perfection!” Doyoung gushed.

“When he plays the piano, my gay heart can’t take it.” Ten fawned.

“His dimples!” Doyoung squeaked and Ten shrieked.

“Okay I get it. He’s perfect.” Johnny raised both his hands in surrender. “Though one problem, I have mediocre Mandarin.” Johnny informed his manager.

“I told you I should be the one to marry Kun!” Doyoung turned to his manager.

“No! My mandarin is better than yours!” Ten countered.

“Look, Vision Ent. Already sent in their confirmation, it’s Johnny that they agreed on.” Their manager said and that sealed the coffin.

“I can’t believe it.” Ten faked cried making Johnny raise a brow at him.

“You have a boyfriend Ten, his name is Sicheng and is a famous Chinese actor.” Johnny pointed out.

“So? He knows that I would give anything to meet Kun!” Ten replied smugly making Johnny sigh more.

“Just help me with my Mandarin, I need to at least be able to communicate with him.” Johnny sighed.

\---

Kun was busy playing his pino when his good friend Sicheng entered the room. He stopped and looked at the younger who was really the face of Chinese Movies; the actor was extremely handsome and his portrayal of roles were outstanding.

“You’re going to Korea?” Sicheng asked and Kun nodded. “to get married.” Sicheng said with a period and Kun knew that his friend was definitely not okay with the idea.

“it’s for a show, Vision ent wanted to expand to the korean market and this is a good opportunity for me.” Kun answered calmly.

“Still, you’re risking a lot here.” Sicheng reminded his friend who sighed.

“I know, not everyone will be happy about it, but I just don’t want to be seen as the perfect good boy Kun you know, and I certainly not attracted to females.” Kun answered making Sicheng sigh.

‘At least you’re paired with Johnny hyung, he’s a good guy.” Sicheng smiled at him.

‘Oh, is he part of Yongqin’s group?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded then laughed.

“He was crying when he called me earlier, told me it was unfair that Johnny hyung got a chance to marry you and he can’t.” Sicheng explained and it made Kun laugh.

“Your boyfriend is quite the character.” Kun remarked.

“He really is, you know that he is a big fan of your work. He even choreographed Dream in a dream.” Sicheng reminded Kun who nodded.

“Yeah, he’s a fan, quite surprising but very much welcomed.” Kun turned back to his piano. ‘Do you think Johnny-ssi will like me enough to make this pretend marriage work?” Kun asked and Sicheng gave him a thumbs up.

“If not then he’ll get an earful from Ten, trust me.” Sicheng said and they both laughed “Want to do some research about your fiance?” Sicheng asked and it made Kun laugh even more but nodded in agreement.

\----

Johnny’s head was aching with the information that both Ten and Doyoung were feeding him about his fiance, pretend fiance but technicalities, while Taeyong just laughed at the pain the slightly older member was experiencing.

“Why didn’t you bombard Taeyong with Yuta facts before?” Johnny asked and Taeyong laughed.

“it was Jungwoo and Donghyuck who did that and forced me to be good or else they will gut me alive.” Taeyong replied, fond of the memory he had prior to meeting Yuta for the show.

“Just, don’t screw this up, Kun is extremely sensitive and you don’t want China’s top soloist crying, it will end not only yours but our career.” Ten warned Johnny who nodded.

“Look I am trying my best okay, I know my Mandarin is mediocre at best but I hope he could understand me well enough. I will try my best.” Johnny promised and both Ten and Doyougn calmed down whiele Taeyong patted his back.

The start of their month long shoot finally arrived and Johnny was sitting inside a cafe the production had chosen for their first meeting. Kun had arrived a couple of days ago but needed to rest before the start of the shoot so they did not had time to meet prior to this. Johnny had done his research, memorized his Chinese greetings and most especially how to say Kun’s name properly. He still had limited vocabulary in terms of the Chinese language but hoped it was enough to communicate with Kun. He also had Kun’s picture ingrained his mind because he really found the singer cute, and his songs are pretty good as well, not to mention his voice was silken smooth.

“ ** **Hello****?” Johnny looked up from the cup of coffee that he was nursing and his jaws drop at how good looking Kun was in person, those pictures did not do justice to the perfection that was in front of him.

“ _Hello!”_ Johnny waved awkwardly and it made Kun chuckle, that was really cute and Johnny laughed at himself, he guessed that he looked like a dork now. “ _I’m Yinghao. Uhm_ ** **Johnny.”**** Johnny extended a hand.

“ _Oh, I’m Kun! Nice to meet you Johnny!”_ Kun introduced himself with a bright smile and poor Johnny’s heart wasn’t prepared for the blinding smile and he was sure he was frozen.

“ _Co… Coffee?”_ Johnny gestured to the cup he was holding and Kun eyed before he shook his head.

“ _Tea.”_ Kun replied and of course johnny had to fuck up the drinks, Ten specifically informed him that Kun liked drinking Tea.

“ _Right Tea, wait.”_ Johnny raised his hand in gesture and Kun nodded and smiled at him before Johnny could stand up and order for the Chinese.

“ _Sorry my Mandarin isn’t good.”_ Johnny said once he returned with the warm cup of tea for Kun. Kun would have wanted to speak Korean to make Johnny a little at ease but Johnny was too adorable when he spoke. “ _I’m trying though.”_ Johnny said and that was really endearing.

“ _It’s okay. We can get to know each other first, I am not sure if wikipedia is right to list your height as 7 feet.”_ Kun informed him and Johnny had to ask Kun to repeat that a couple of times.

“ _Me, I.. not 7 ft.”_ Johnny crossed his arms like an X in front of him and Kun laughed loudly, that was really cute.

“ _You’re cute!”_ Kun remarked and Johnny had to blush at that.

\---

Johnny was rolling on his bed as he sound like a dying whale as he hold his stuffed whale making his room mate Donghyuck, throw a pillow at him.

“Hyung could you not sound like you’re being murdered?” Donghyuck asked and Johnny faked sobbed.

“He’s perfect Hyuckie! Perfect!” Johnny whined and Donghyuck sighed and cuddled his hyung.

“You are too!” Donghyuck replied.

“I doubt that. Gosh no wonder Ten and Doyoung love him.” Johnny sighed. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet him.” Johnny smiled.

\---

Kun and Johnny’s wedding pictorial was full of drama, in terms of Johnny calling Taeyong how he was not ready to face the perfection named Qian Kun and how can he face him when he looked so good to eat for breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and dessert? Taeyong chastised him for lusting on the poor Chinese but could he blame Johnny when he was in fact in the same position when he had his wedding shoot with Yuta prior.

“Breathe, You’ve done shoots before, and even did that wedding collection for Key Sunbaenim. Ou got this.” Taeyong assured him.

“But that was with models, not my husband!” Johnny groaned.

“Pretend husband Johnny.” Taeyong reminded him and Johnny sighed, yepp this was all a show and he’s not even sure if Kun liked him _liked him._

“Yeah, I better act professional, damn you gotta burst my bubble.” Johnny replied dejectedly.

“Better face the reality than hurt yourself Johnny, I am sure Kun is a good person but these shows, they are as fake as the piercing in Donghyuck’s navel!” Taeyong remarked and a loud ‘I heard that’ from Donghyuck made Johnny laugh.

“Okay thank you, let me go and look dashing, if I say so myself.” Johnny said confidently and it was Taeyong’s turn to gag.

“You do you then.” Taeyong replied before hanging up.

Johnny wasn’t really kidding when he said that Kun looked like a whole buffet because the Chinese was looking extra cute and handsome in his striped maroon and dark blue suit, hair styled down and fluffy and his usual dazzling smile. Johnny’s heart may have stopped for a few seconds bit Kun doesn’t need to know that. In ode to Johnny’s and Kun’s interest in both piano and photography, the production crew had set up a grand piano in a middle of a round pedestal while the area was covered with overflowing flowers including sunflowers that Johnny absolutely love.

“ _Wow, they went overboard.”_ Kun chuckled and Johnny could only agree because what is this even?

“We’re publishing this for Harper’s bazaar so we went all out.” The production manager informed Johnny and Kun and since it was in Korean, Johnny graciously translated for Kun, in his best Mandarin.

_“Magazine. Uhm_ ** **Harper’s bazaar.”**** Johnny said and Kun nodded in understanding.

The shoot was relatively okay and when Kun had his solo shots, Johnny couldn’t help himself in taking a few shots of the Chinese. Kun humored him though, smiling wide for him and posing a little too alluring for some. In turn, Kun did the same, he took pictures of Johnny and even complimented him a whole lot making Johnny’s poor weak heart to wane.

But then they had to do the pair shoots and it went a little awkward than expected. Although both Kun and Johnny are used to photo shoots given their numerous albums and magazine covers, it was still different when you have to pretend that you are madly in love and ready to spend forever with the other. Johnny’s response was to laugh nervously and Kun puffed his cheeks and sighed.

“ _It can’t be helped, we are supposed to get married.”_ Kun shrugged and Johnny felt a little hurt at that, Kun did not have to be that blunt.

“ _Is it okay?”_ Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

The photographer asked them to pose with the piano and Kun gladly took a seat on the bench. Johnny then stood behind Kun then placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders. Kun started to Play and a smile on Johnny’s face appeared. Just as the second stanza of the song was played, Kun tilted his head and looked up to meet Johnny’s eyes, and they both shared a wide smile. That broke the ice and the shoot went well after.

“ _I never complimented you earlier, you look really handsome.”_ Kun said and Johnny was so surprised that he choked on his iced coffee. “ _I’m sorry!”_ Kun instantly handed him tissues and Johnny thanked him.

“ _Thank you! You too! Very good!”_ Johnny raised 2 thumbs up for him and Kun thanked him too.

\---

The press conference for the season was held in a hotel ball room and both Korean and Chinese news outlets attended the event. They were introduced after the MC gave the briefing and both Kun and Johnny walked up to the platform and bowed to the media staffs. They posed for the press and everyone commented how their matching blue suits and blonde hair was a couplet thing to which they both just laughed off. Once settled in their chair and microphones were handed, the media started with their questions.

_Was there a point during the filming when you both can’t stand each other?_

Johnny and Kun shared a look and nodded.

“It was during the apartment hunting, I wanted something a little more spacious because I have a lot of things to make it feel like home but Kun just wanted a piano.” Johnny answered.

“I am but a simple man, a home studio is enough for me and a decent kitchen, he was the house hunter nightmare.” Kun replied earning a round of laughter.

\----

They had to go on dates and do mindless tasks to boost their credibility as a couple and so they went on the most couple thing to do, apartment hunting. To make it as believable as possible, the rest of the month that they would be filming, both will stay in the apartment.

They met with a realtor and they were interviewed for their preferences. The team did really well though because the agent knew Chinese and English aside from Korean so Kun’s preferences were listed without Johnny butchering the translation. Though the actual house hunting, well it was a scene straight out of HGTV’s house hunters because who would’ve thought Johnny would want a three bedroom flat with a huge master bedroom, en suite bathroom and balcony. Kun sighed as he sat down on the bar stool of the fifth apartment that they toured.

“ ** **Johnny?**** ” Kun called and Johnny took a seat across him. “ _Aren’t you a little too picky? It’s just a month, not a whole year. We just need a bedroom and perhaps an office so I can work on my music.”_ Kun argued and Johnny pouted. “ ** _ **Bedroom and office?”**_** Kun asked and Johnny sighed.

“ _Okay.”_ Johnny replied and Kun took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “ _This perfect.”_ Johnny added and the smile on Kun’s face was so beautiful Johnny was sure he wouldn’t need the sun to greet him every morning.

\---

_What was the funniest thing that happened during filming?_

Kun took the microphone and smiled at Johnny who burst out laughing.

“Oh it was Johnny-ssi trying so hard to speak Mandarin! I am endeared that he was putting so much effort on it so I sort of hid that I know Korean.” Kun said and there were laughter in the room.

“You have to really watch the show to find out how I reacted when I knew, it was really something.” Johnny laughed at himself.

\---

After they settled on the apartment, they were told to hold a wedding ceremony and to invite friends over. Since Kun’s friends are from China, the producers had worked out the schedule before hand so they could attend. The ceremony was to take place in a rented out studio in Seoul but the staffs made sure that the place was decked out, fitting for the occasion. And since it was near chuseok, the grooms decided to wear traditional inspired clothes, a hanbok for Johnny and a hanfu for Kun. Since they both liked the color blue, their clothes were shades of blue.

“ _Wow, you looked like a prince!”_ Johnny remarked and Kun beamed him a smile.

“ _You too!_ ” Kun remarked and they both entered the studio.

They were amazed at the set up complete with the glowing full moon. They were led to the center platform where two cushions were already set up and a a line of cushions were set up on either side, with their friends already there and waiting for them to arrive. They were welcomed with screams and applause and both were surprised to see them all there for this pretend ceremony.

“Congratulations! Kun ge You’re finally married!” Johnny looked at the person with a loud voice and Johnny was surprised because Kun laughed and blew the kid a kiss.

“Wait, you understood that?” Johnny asked Kun when they settled on their cushion.

“Yeah, perfectly.” Kun replied and Johnny stood in full height and then blinked at Kun.

‘you mean to tell me that you can speak and understand Korean all this time?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded hesitantly. “What the fudge brownies!” Johnny screamed and Kun lowered his head and bit his lip.

“Hey Johnny hyung, if you dare hurt Kun I will personally deliver your ashes to your mom.” Ten shouted somewhere.

“I what?” Johnny looked at Ten then back to Kun who was almost in tears. He panicked and knelt in front of Kun and cupped his face. “hey wait don’t cry. Please don’t cry unless those are happy tears for marrying me.” Johnny said and Kun sniffed amd looked at Johnny with tears threatening to fall.

“You mean it?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. “You were so passionate about speaking Mandarin and you looked so cute, I can’t help but it if I want to see you try so hard.” Kun confessed.

“If you want me to speak Chinese, I’ll speak Chinese.” Johnny assured him and Kun laughed and hugged Johnny, the force making the older loose his balance and they end up on the platform floor in a fit of giggles.

“Okay please stop because there are children present.” Taeyong announced and the teens collectively protested that they were old enough.

\---

_We were told that we’ll have an OST for this season and you both produced a song for each other, care to elaborate?_

“Kun is an amazing composer, and I experienced that first hand.” Johnny praised Kun. “So in between filming, he would go to the studio and would start playing with the keyboard. At the end of the week he came up to me and played it for me, I was so touched. It was really beautiful so we thought that it would be nice to share them to everyone.” Johnny answered.

“Well Johnny has a keen ear for music so he would fiddle with the key board as well and he came up to me one day and excitedly show it, not gonna lie, it made me tear up.” Kun confessed and Johnny gave him a shy smile.

\----

“Hey Johnny!” Kun walked up to Johnny who was working in their studio.

“Yeah?” Johnny asked and turned around to face the younger.

“Want to sing a song together?” Kun asked and Johnny merely smiled and opened an arm for Kun to cuddle into.

Kun took the invitation and sat on Johnny’s lap and wrapped his arm around the older’s neck while Johnny wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist.

“I’d love to.” Johnny replied and they both ended up laughing as Johnny pressed a button to play the song that he was working on. “But I’d rather sing it to you on our wedding.” Johnny leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“sure, brush up on your Mandarin though.” Kun giggled and Johnny laughed and attacked the younger with kisses.

“My Mandarin is amazing, I have the best teacher.” Johnny countered leaving Kun laughing at the silliness of his now boyfriend, not an onscreen husband anymore but a real honest to goodness boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I completely butchered that prompt anyway, here is a johnkun fic for us starving shippers.


End file.
